The field of the invention pertains to curtains and draperies and, in particular, to devices for stylishly retaining curtains and draperies in position when retracted.
Historically, curtains and drapes have been retracted on curtain rods from which they hang. When retracted the curtains form loose even vertical folds, accordion style. When extended the curtains partially or fully flatten. Often, the vertical folds remain straight without any attempt to tie back or otherwise ornament the curtains.
As an option various ornamental cords, strips of cloth and ornamental brackets and pins have been used to tie back the curtains or drapes in a pleasing and stylish manner.
With a view toward developing more useful and stylish devices to gather and tie back curtains and drapes, the following drapery retainers have been created.
The new drapery retainers generally comprise very large beads each pierced by a cylindrical hole through which a curtain or drape is drawn. The beads may be joined together to form multiple stacked beads or the beads may be equipped with attachment devices to fasten the beads to walls behind the drapes. The beads may be of any suitable base material such as wood, metal or plastic with the base material decoratively finished. Alternatively, the base material may be covered with decorative cloth or other wrap that can be replaced as desired. Also disclosed are devices for joining the beads together and for attaching cloth or wrap.